sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Serpiente/Chikchan
"Serpiente/Chikchan" is the ninth episode of the first season of Mayans MC, a spinoff of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy, and the series' ninth episode overall. Synopsis The bond of the Reyes blood is fractured, and the Galindo family decides to cut their losses Plot The episode begins with Lincoln Potter coming to see the Reyes brothers in their jail cell. EZ recognizes him as the guy lingering outside the junkyard the other night which makes Potter officially introduce himself. Potter then begins telling them why he’s there. After adding that he knows the car belongs to another member of the Mayans MC, Potter tells Angel that EZ’s an informant whose job was to spy on the Galindo Cartel and he was recruited by Jimenez, who happens to be their second cousin. But the real news is that Galindo is no longer their priority, which means EZ’s deal is void and he’s in serious trouble. However, Potter continues by saying that they have an opportunity to get the slate wiped clean by helping him. After adding that the brothers are free to leave jail and that EZ’s deal included that nothing he gave them could be used against Angel, Potter says they’ll be keeping the body of Johnny’s Mom and leaves to be on their way. The brothers leave in the same car and Angel pulls over after a short drive before unleashing on EZ. After throwing several punches, Angel also realizes that Felipe knew all this time. Angel drives off and leaves EZ behind while Potter discretely watches while sitting on his motorcycle. Forced to walk home, EZ passes a cluster of houses that brings back memories. In this one, he goes to a house where he’s introduced to Coco for the first time before he and Angel talk out back. After adding that Coco served in Iraq before being part of the Mayans MC, Angel gives EZ the gun he asked for. He then tries convincing EZ to drop the hunt for figuring out what happened to their Mom. Felipe then suspects someone is in his house so he goes to investigate. After sweeping the house he sees it’s just Angel, who’s staring at EZ’s old trophies. Drink in hand, Angel begins talking and it’s clear that he’s always thought EZ was his parent’s favorite. After Angel tells Felipe he knows about EZ’s deal, Felipe responds that he never judged Angel and he was the eldest. The two then discuss Potter’s offer which makes Felipe apologize for the situation coming down on Angel. But it also makes Angel think of what Potter said, which makes him think he’s now going after the Rebels. At the Galindo house, everything is being cleaned out and checked for bugs. While talking with Devante and Emily, Galindo announces he plans to work with the Rebels and give Potter just enough to let him think he’s in charge. Devante understands how Galindo feels, but he’s against making such a move, while Emily advises him to trust his instincts. But while going through some old files the Feds moved around, Galindo notices something on an old X-Ray. Felipe finds EZ at the junk yard and they discuss the situation. While Felipe says that Angel was right and EZ’s future was always his most important priority, EZ says that he put the family at risk. At the same time, Angel is using the tunnels to find Adelita, while Galindo thinks that the Bishop is coming through with their plan to draw her out. He also says that he’s reconsidered his idea and agrees with Devante. Angel arrives at the former Rebel campsite and finds it deserted right before Adelita meets with the Bishop. The two briefly talk before Galindo’s men arrive to talk with her alone. EZ, and Johnny Coco work at the Mayans MC clubhouse when Angel pulls up. He takes Coco for a chat and says he’s worried about Adelita. But during this, they find out the deal with the Galindo Cartel is still on. While they ride out to the casino, Jimenez finds that his office has been demolished and his old boss can’t access files related to the Galindo Cartel. Jimenez sees him and apologizes for the trouble he caused. After Jimenez leaves his boss sees what happened to his office and is clearly suspicious. The Mayans arrive at the casino and meet with Galindo, who’s brought Devante and Emily along as well. After Galindo insists that Devante sit across from him instead of beside him, he tells the Mayans MC the full details of what happened to him. He then presents Adelita to the men and has her sit beside him after telling Devante to stop talking. Adelita gives a subtle nod before she briefly speaks. Galindo then tells the Mayans MC that their job will be that of arbitrator and distributor to keep both the Cartel and Rebels honest. The Mayans agree while Jimenez pays Felipe a visit. When Felipe asks Jimenez for what he knows about Potter, Jimenez says that he’s both very weird and very smart. After this EZ and Emily have a chat alone. It doesn’t exactly go smoothly and Emily adds that she knows about his deal and makes it plain that he better not do anything to hurt her family. Everyone leaves the casino but Galindo has Emily stay with Marcus Alvarez while he and his men take Devante somewhere. They leave and EZ goes out to his bike and sees a room number written on the seat. Galindo tells Devante that he doesn’t trust him anymore and brings out his brother’s old hospital records. According to the medical charts, his brother actually died from pneumonia, meaning Devante told a giant lie to him. Galindo then reveals to Adelita that Devante was the man who personally oversaw her family’s execution and participated in the carnage. He then presents her with a machete and says their debt is now settled. Adelita promises that he has her word before she picks up the machete and walks towards Devante. EZ goes to the room and knocks on the door. One of the Mayans brings him in where Angel meets him along with Johnny. While he guys are getting tattoos to celebrate the occasion, the Bishop gets a few uninvited guests who set up a scene, while Adelita walks away from Devante’s remains with a bloody machete. The Bishop’s body ends up hanging from the rafters in his office while Felipe burns the photos of his old comrade. Angel then says he would never give EZ up and they’ll do what Potter wants and after that EZ is free. He adds that this life isn’t for EZ and he needs to walk away for good. Angel also says that he made EZ get a snake tattoo to remind him of how he betrayed his brother. During this talk, they get a call from Potter who informs them he’s texted both of them their next assignment. But this task is to kill Jimenez. Credits Main Cast *JD Pardo as Ezekiel 'EZ' Reyes *Clayton Cardenas as Angel Reyes *Sarah Bolger as Emily Thomas *Michael Irby as Obispo 'Bishop' Losa *Carla Baratta as Luisa 'Adelita' Espina *Richard Cabral as Johnny 'Coco' Cruz *Raoul Max Trujillo as Che 'Taza' Romero *Antonio Jaramillo as Michael 'Riz' Ariza *Danny Pino as Miguel Galindo *Edward James Olmos as Felipe Reyes Supporting Cast Special Guest Star *Emilio Rivera as Marcus Alvarez *Ray McKinnon as Lincoln Potter Guest Stars *Maurice Compte as Kevin Jimenez *Edwin Hodge as Franky Rogan *Tony Plana as Devante Cano *Joseph Raymond Lucero as Neron 'Creeper' Vargas *Vincent 'Rocco' Vargas as Gilberto 'Gilly' Lopez *Frankie Loyal as Hank 'Tranq' Loza *Gino Vento as Nestor Oceteva *Ada Maris as Dita Galindo *Daniel Faraldo as Father Rodrigo *Curtiss I' Cook as Lawrence Bowen *Mark Damon Espinosa as Nico Diehl *Alexander Bedria as Santiago Martin Heimler Co-Stars *Salvador Chacon as Pablo *Erik Aude as White Security NA *Joseph Longobardo as DOJ Agent 1 *Tiger Moon as Eve *Cesar De Leon as Cartel Soldier Uncredited Temple meetings (There were no meetings during this episode) Deaths Rodrigo - Hung by Pablo Devante Cano - Decapitated by Adelita Notable Quotes Notes Goofs Trivia *''"Serpiente"'' is Spanish for "Snake", or "Serpent", and "Chikchan" is Yucatec Mayan for one of the 20-day names in the Tzolkin calendar meaning "celestial serpent". *Snakes, with the ability to shed their skin, symbolize transformation. While some snakes are completely harmless, others carry the ability to inflict death. *Coco, Gilly, and the Reyes brothers all get matching tattoos of Kukulkan, the feathered serpent deity of the Maya. Featured Music Gallery Images Category:Mayans MC Season 1 Episodes